Haunted Desires
by immakiss
Summary: As a girl, scared, hurt, afraid, is rescued, by the spirit gang, will she discover courage, and will she fall in love? But the question is who will she fall in love with? Sorry i suck in summaries! but i promise my story is GOOD! PLEASE READ
1. Haunted Desires 1

Hello there. This is Denise Moua typing down her first story, here in So hope you will like my stories. Please reveiw my stories to see how good i am, thank you all, for the support!!! So lets begin!!

* * *

Haunted Desires

First is the Intro on you. You have light sandy brown hair. You have beautiful gold eyes, that can capture any demons heart. Yes you are demon, a Neko (cat) demon. You are sweet and innocent. You are at the age of 16. You live in Makia (demon) world, and you do know what Ningenkai (human), and Reikai (spirit) world are. But you live in Makai, with a guy named Ryu. He captured you, and you have been living with him since you were 4. He has tried many times raped you and only succeeded once. So you lost your virginity. You are as i said earlier, sweet and innocent. But you are scared of Ryu, cause of what he did to you. You have not seen your parents, or remember whom they are, cause of long time, since you were kidnapped from Ryu. Your name is Kin (golden). Also to tell you, this is a love story, and you will have to guess the couples!!, so haha make you think. But the love will not come unless you all review my stories. Thanks!!

go here to see how you look like!!!http://i89. size=1 width=100% noshade>

Haunted Desires 1

Your POV

"Ugh" i groaned, as another wave of pain went threw me. The pain wouldn't go away. And he knew it to. "So Kin, ready to give me pleasure yet?", he asked taunting me. "Iie (no)", i say softly to him. "Oh well then guess i'll have to make you", he whispered in my ear, while un-buttoning my shirt. "Iie, Yamero yo, onegai (no, stop it, please)", i pleaded. I was chained to the wall. He had already given me plenty of whippings, i was weak, pleading him would do nothing, as i lay there, i wait, hope for something/someone to save me. He slipped off my shirt, showing my cleavage to him. Ryu smirked. "How perfect you are, my little Neko (cat)", he whispered tauntingly as he began on my bottome dress. My clothes were like maid clothes, but were more slutty.

On the other side of the closed doors POV

"Oh no, hope she'll be ok", worried a maid. Her name was Nina. Though a whore herself, she cared for the little Neko girl (cat). "WAA, whatever, serves her right, how can she not want a SEXY master like him!?!?!!?" exclaimed Kimiko. Kimiko had been a servent for a100 years, and had fallen in love with Ryu, but he would never serv her love back. "Oh shush, you all know well she's just an innocent girl, can't believe he would do that to her, ahhh he would never get here", a dreamy sigh weeped over as Raiku began to dream. "AHHHH", a scream was heard, but was un-known. They listened more closley but then nothing came, no sound nothing. "GASP", a gasp was heard.

Gangs POV

(It was a few hours later back, b4 your side of the scene came in) "Nyah, what do you want binky-breath!?!?!", screamed an angry Yusuke. "Yeah, i was sleeping peacefully with my cat, until you came along!!", came Kuwabara's voice. Arguing about why they were there early in the morning at 3:23 a.m. Walking through the door, came along the 2 most famous theives of Makai (demon), Hiei and Kurama (a.k.a. Shuiichi). "Hn, baka what do you want so early in the morning", Hiei demanded, wanting to know. "Right" Koenma, the Rei (spirit) Lord began. "As you all can see, i needed you here for an important mission.", Koenma started looking serious. "There is a girl, captured, and i need her back, she is with a wanted criminal, so kill the criminal, and bring me back the girl, she holds special powers.", Koenma demanded strongly. "PSHH, whats a girl gonna do, help us", Yusuke complained as they left, running off. "If only you knew Yusuke, i made a promise to her parents, they were good friends of mines, and now, i've found her, and im going to keep their promise." he whispered lowly. "Yusuke we shouldn't complain, i mean, it might be important after all, Koenma did say she held special powers" Kurama said sweetly, "Hn whatever, i just want this mission down, easy and simple" Hiei stated . "WOW, she looks HOWT" Kuwabara exclaimed, while holding up a picture of her. "Let me see" Yusuke said while taking the picture away and gawking at her beauty. As they ran along the trees, the Mansion was in veiw.As running the alarms were set on. "UGH dammit" Kurama said still fighting. Hiei had already left, and was now looking for the girl. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting using their spirit powers. As Hiei found thethe Neko (cat) girl crying her tears out, he saw a man that was the criminal. He slaughtered Ryu, "AHHHH", Ryu screamed. "Hn", he wrapped the naked neko (cat) and began to walk away. Kurama had just finished killing of the demons, Just as hesawpeople he grabbed one of the girls shoulder. A gasp was heard. "Don't worry, i won't hurt you" Kurama assured with a smiling face. Then looked as Hiei had brought the sleeping neko (cat) girl, wrapped in a blanket. To him. "Hn, he was easy to kill", Hiei stated, just then as...


	2. Haunted Desires 2

Hey it me Denise again, and i want to thank all the people who had reviewed my story so, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, well thanks!!! here's the next one!!

* * *

Haunted Desires 2

Just as Yusuke and Kuwabara come up, "GAHHHHHHHH", screamed a freaked out Kuwabara. Everyone looked at to what he was pointing at. They then saw a rat-bull-snake looking demon. The demon sniffed the air, then looked at Kin. He started attacking everyone, killing the 4 innocent people by the way.

Kin's pov

I stirred, feeling someone holding me. I aslo felt movement. I cracked open my eyes, just to see a claw, inches from my face. I whimper, making the person holding me look down at me, then jump back to dodge another attack. I saw a pair of amazing red eyes. I blush, but get scared, un-knowing of who was holding me. "HN", the guy holding me, uhhhhhh, made the urmm sound, idk. He slashed the demon arm off, as another guy with red hair kills the demon in an instint (is my spelling right in this one?). "Its ok, we won't hurt you", comforts the red-head. I nodded slowly as to make sure. I was afraid, being locked up for years, it wasn't pretty. I see a guy with slick hair, and another with orange-looking hair come to me. "OHHH, BE MY WIFE", screamed the orange head guy holding onto my arm. "Iie, gomenasai (no, im sorry)", i said back, but was unsure why he had asked me to marry him. "Hn, lets get going, we don't want to waste time", the guy holding me said, but was grunting. "Gomen (sorry), if i'm causing a lot of trouble", i softly say. "Hey, its ok, now lets go, Botan a portal please", the guy with slick hair says to you, then to a...compact??. A swirling thing comes, and i feel myself getting pulled into it. I close my eyes. But land nicely on my feet. "Ahh there you are, i was getting worried"

* * *

sorry people i have to stop, i promise to make the next one 2x longer, promise, well g2g sorry though, bye, and please review!!!


	3. Haunted Desires 3

Hey this is Denise, here updating my stories. I will like to thank all the people who have read, and reviewed my stories. It means a lot to me. Well review this story and tell me on how i did, i would like to appreciate that much!!!!! Thanks again, for ALL the people who had reviewed for me!!!!!

* * *

Hunted Desires 3

Kin's POV

I turned, just to fine a baby in a chair. "Ano (umm), where am i?" i asked, getting nervous. I had never been outside for anytime. I only saw the outside world, but never been OUT of the inside. "Well, you are in Reikai (spirit) world, and in my palace, Im very sure you already know of the Spirit ruler right?" questioned the baby. "Uto, hai (err, yes) i do know about the ruler and all that..." i say softly and trace off. "OI, can ya hury it up Binky-breath!!!", i see the guy with slick hair say. "Oh im Kurama", the other guy with red-hair said. "Thats Yusuke (points to guy with slick hair), Kuwabara (points to the guy who asked you to marry him), and the short one (points to a guy your height) is Hiei", he finishes telling you. "_Anata no namae wa?(what si your name)", Kurama asked me. __"Watashi no namae wa Kin desu (my name is Kin)", i speak softly. "what i couldn't hear you!?!?!" exclaimes Yusuke, putting his hand to his ear to make him look like he was ACTUALLY listening. "Hn, baka ningen ( idiotic human)", Hiei whispers. I softly giggle. "OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!!!(good morning)" i hear something or rather someone say loudly in my ear. I back up. But stopped when i see only another girl, with blue hair, and bright pink eyes. "Im Botan", she says Bubbly. "Ato (um), im Kin", i whispered. "Well, Kin you'll be staying with my Detectives team,k?" asked Koemna. "Hai (yes)", i agree. As i watch everyone agree i look at Hiei. I needed to Thank him for saving me. So i decided to do that later. When we all got to the house, i noticed how big it was. The house was like a BIG mansion. Most of the walls were cream colored walls. As Botan, my new found-bubbly- friend showed me to my room, i noticed, she was always happy for some reason. And i was proud at that. When we got to my new room, i looked amazed. It was a soft yellow color, with a pearly white bed, with yellow blankets and pillows. The closet was a nice red color, and the bathroom, amazed me the most. It was a black marble counter, with a clear white shower, a BIG and i mean big bathtub enough to fit 8 people in it. The bathroom walls were a light gray color. When you looked at your room, you noticed a balcony. As you went to the balcony, you had a great view of the beloved forest. "Ahh, smells goos eh??," asked a Smiling Botan, sniffing the forest air. "Hai", i whieper softly. My stomach growled a low growl. "Uno (urmmm)" i smile nervously. "Come on, Kurama should be cooking by now" Botan said while running, dragging me along the way. Once we got to the kitchen, i saw Kurama cooking. Botan took me by the hand, and we both ended up, by the looks of it in the living room. There i saw Kuwabara and Yusuke, playing something, that of which i didn't even know of. I also saw Hiei. Sitting on the windowsill. I went up to him. I knew he noticed me, but i didn't care. "Ano (umm), Arigato, for saving me", i say softly while looking at him. He then turns his face my direction. I smile softly to him then went to sit on the couch along with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Botan went flying somewhere. But i also noticed that when i left Hiei, i saw a small blush on his face. 'Hmm, nande (why) is he blushing?' i ask my self mentally. _

_Hiei's POV_

_"Arigato, for saving me", i heard Kin ask. I blush, realizing how beautiful she looked, when she said that...WAIT, did i just say what i think i just said...She is beauti...No Stop it Hiei just stop it, i can't fall in love, No i just can't. I mentally slap myself. I can't fall for her, I just met her!!!!!!!!!!!!, i was about to scream that out loud but stopped. 'Hn baka onna, got me yelling at mysefl just for her' i told myself. Then i notice Kin go and sit with Yusuke and them. I watched, as Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their game to argue about who Kin was going out with. "Baka's", i whisper to myself, and go to the kitchen to help Kurama get the food ready._

* * *

_ HEY, well hopefully this one is longer than the last one i made. It should be 2x longer by the way. Well review my story please and thank you!!!! _


	4. Haunted Desires 4

Hey its me Denise, thank you pplz for reviewing my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well to the story!!!

* * *

Kin's POV

I saw Hiei go into the kitchen. I paid my attention back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Ano (umm), what are you doing?" i questioned Yusuke. "Huh?!?!?!, you dintknow hpw to play this game!?!?!?!" Yusuke praticley yelled in my face. "no", i whispered afraid i did something wrong to get yelled at. "Well, lets teach you then"came Kuwabara's voice. "Huh" i asked softly. I felt something shove in my hand. Yusuke taught me how to hold the weird looking thing. Then he told me what the button did.A for jumping etc etc etc etc. Then i played against him. He wanted to see how good i was. I didn't even know what to do, but i just let my finger do whatever. Kuwabara was laughing at Yusuke for starting to lose to me. I didn't know how to play, but for some reason i was winning. And Yusuke was getting pissed at that. While winning my last round, Kurama and Hiei walked in. "Haha, i see Kin won the game, let me guess her first try playing this game?" Kurama asked while laughing. "Hai (yes), my 1st time playing.", i said smiling proud i was good at something. When Hiei had muttered that the Food was 'Ready'. I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke litterly (i know my spellings bad!!) running. Making me trip, but Hiei caught me, but ended up falling. Our faces inches apart. He leaned in. I started leaning in. As our faces got closer and closer..."AHEM!!" was a loud noise that made us get up fast. Hiei was blushing madly and went to the kitchen to hide it from me. But i saw a little bit of the blush. I houldn't say, but i was blushing. Kurama was chuckling. "C'mon lets go to dinner", he started convincing me. I followed silently behind.As i entered the kitchen, i dodged something that was flying over my way. It was a piece of salami. "Sorry bout that" Kurama assured me as i saw Kuawbara and Yusuke eating like pigs. I nodded. I sat next to Botan who was eating and watching the food flying everywhere. As i ate i noticed Hiei kept on staring at me. Bu i ignored it. "OOOOOOO i have an idea", Botan just exclaimed out of nowhere, but looked at me with the biggest grin ever. "Ano (urmm), why are you looking at me, i questioned, while staring at her. "Oh no reason"she replied as she sat down. When EVERYONE finished dinner i helped Kurama washed the dishes, then went to the living room, where i saw Hiei all tied up. Then you found yourself getting pulled down by Yusuke. You were confused. Then you see 3 other girls come in. Blah blah blah (to lazy to introduce right now sorry). Name are Keiko, Shizura, Yukina. "Umm what are we all doing Botan" i asked getting more confused. "playing Truth or Dare" she stated dumbly. I anime sweat dropped. i had know what the game was, watching most nights on when my "friends' played it. "Yusuke Truth or Dare", The game had started. "DARE" Yusuke blurted. "I dare you to strip in front of Keiko" the dare given to by Botan. He started stripping. We all laughing. Once he was done he put his clothes back on. Leaving a madly blushing Keiko. "Hmm" Yusuke said while thinking. "AHA, I HAVE GOT IT (how corny to say lol)" Yusuke exclaimed...


End file.
